Through the Fire
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Her lips against his but only for a second, she pulled away and Sasuke felt dizzier than he did before, he wasn’t sure if he was going to throw up or smile. ONESHOT SasukeHinata


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: Yes I've done another Sasuke/Hinata story, Hinata will be a little OOC but then again so will Sasuke.

I just had my birthday, yep; I just turned 17 on the 27/11.

**30fics in 30days**

**Through the Fire**

Sasuke glared at the Christmas lights that he had gotten tangled up in; right now he was dangling over the roof and unable to move. His legs couldn't get out and even though he could freely move his arms all his weapons were on the roof.

Another reason why he hated Christmas.

This wasn't even his house! Why was he putting lights up again?

Sasuke sighed, he knew why; this is what happens when you help idiots like Naruto.

His dark eyes grew even darker when he heard someone coming, with his luck it was Sakura or Ino, or even one of his worse fan girls.

He kept his dark eyes opened but hoped that if it was a fan girl she wouldn't notice him.

If it wasn't, he hoped the person could keep their mouth shut.

But as the sounds got closer a figure appeared in the shape of a small Hyuuga.

For a second he was left speechless as her pale lavender eyes shined through the darkness, her dark indigo blue hair seemed lighter in the moonlight.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered and he snapped out of his trace, his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips.

"Hyuuga," he greeted her coldly, he saw her wince, "What are you doing out at this time of the night with no one to keep you safe?"

'_Sasuke you dumb ass, you wanted someone to help you who could keep silent and she's it, do not scare her away.' _He thought to himself and then gave a sigh.

"Help me down will you," he said, telling her more than asking.

Her small self winced again as she took small steps closer to his upside down form.

They were face to face, both at eye level, he could see the sadness in her oddly pale eyes and she could see the amazing lightness in is beautiful dark ones.

They stood there for a few seconds just glazing at each other, until Hinata's small dainty fingers came up to his face.

His eyes widened as he felt her fingers run slowly across his right eyebrow, he could feel her warm breath washing over his face smelling like dango's, normally he didn't like sweets but there was something that made him want to eat them.

He heard her small gentle voice whisper, "F-forgive me S-Sasuke."

'_Is she going to leave me here? Is she going to go get someone else? What did she mean forgive her, forgive her for what?' _wild ideas and thoughts ran through his normally calm mind.

He only stopped thinking when her face nudged his, her cheek against his, and he could feel her warmth seep through into his own skin making him slightly dizzy with a nice feeling.

His mind cleared into a blur of thoughts that ran blankly in the darkness unheard.

The cold settled in much faster than ever before as she pulled her face away from his.

His dark eyes looking at her pale ones, both looking a little confused, hers cleared up faster as she gave a small smile that took his breath away.

'_Amazingly beautiful,' _was the only thought that came to his mind.

"F-forgive me S-Sasuke," she whispered again, the same words he noticed.

Her thumb drifted gently over his eyelid, as a reflex he shut both of his eyes; he could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

He felt something soft and warm press against his right eyelid as she gently kissed it, he let out a small gasp that she wasn't able hear.

He could her lips press against his left lid, lingering there longer then she did on the other.

She pulled away and he opened his eyes to met with hers, she was scared and he was confused, right now he wanted to run his hand through his raven hair but that would have me him look stupid.

He watched her shaky hands rise up to his slightly red cheeks; her hands were cold from the night air, they cupped his upside down cheeks and then he saw her up herself up on her toes.

Her lips against his but only for a second, she pulled away and Sasuke felt dizzier than he did before, he wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or smile.

She looked at him in the eye once more and whispered gently, "I-I'll help you down S-Sasuke." She said and with two fingers she pulled one of the cords and he dropped to the ground.

"A-Are you ok S-Sasuke?" she asked in a small and sad voice, he nodded.

"I-I must go now." She said and he could feel hear her footsteps leaving him in the snow.

-

"_Settle down class…I SAID SETTLE," The old man shouted over the young children._

"_Right then," he said when everyone was back in their seats and sitting silently, "We're studying the biggest form of respect in the olden times."_

_A child with bright blue eyes and blonde haired yelled out, "YOU MEAN FROM WHEN YOU WERE YOUNG?"_

_The class laughed causing the teacher to turn red, "Naruto sit down and shut up or you will stay behind and clean the floor."_

_Everyone shut up._

"_Right, a long time ago when woman wanted to show how they felt about a man they show him by gently kissing his eyelids and then his lips. Back then if they were to do this they would be married in a week, or at the most, two, now however the man is to ask the woman to marry him by giving her a ring or something that symbols their love._

_Before or after kissing the mans eyelids the woman would ask for forgiveness, in those days the woman would say sorry because she was weak the reason being that woman were not allowed to be trained. They called this 'Through the Fire' because a man getting married was compared to passion and passion compared to fire._

_Hence, 'His love burned brightly like the flames in the fireplace', or 'His passion for the woman was lit as brightly as a flame in the dark'. Through the Fire was what they called a wedding in those days, it was then shortened to Passion before becoming a Wedding." He finished and noticed that there were only a few students awake, a raven haired boy who looked as though he hated every word and a dark blue haired girl with pale eyes who looked interested._

_He sighed, "Class dismissed."_

_-_

Sasuke smirked looks like he's going Through the Fire.

-

Finished, written by Jessica.

I know it's a little so-so and some of it sounds rather….silly but oh well.


End file.
